Love Letters
by PaopuSora
Summary: Just a few K2 drabbles. Might keep updating might not depending on what I feel like and what comes to mind. I'll keep it T rated for now and maybe change it to M if my drabbles get to pervy. ;D
1. What If?

**Bold is Kyle.**

Unbold is Kenny and narrative.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anthing except the drabble. Everything else belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker

* * *

**"What if I skipped school?"**

"What if I stopped dying?"

**"What if I smoked?"**

"What if I wasn't a perv?"

**"What if Mecha-Streisand comes back?"**

"What if South Park stopped snowing?"

**"What if me and Fatass got along?"**

"What if Wendy is actually a man?"

**"What if I was Christian?"**

"What if I was Jewish?"

**"What if South Park disappeared?"**

"What if Fatass was really a Vietnamese prostitute?"

**"What if Stan kept his boobs?"**

"What if Stan liked you?"

**"What if I don't like Stan?"**

"What if Cartman liked you?"

**"What if I don't like Cartman?"**

"What if I asked you out?"

**"What if I think about it?"**

"What if I kissed you?"

**"What if I like it?"**

And then lips touched.

What if?

There are unlimited "What ifs".

But, there are limited "I knows".

* * *

**A/N: **I couldn't help myself. I've been MEANING to write K2 stuff. And this idea just came to me. I know I should be working on my other stuff and I PROMISE as soon as I get back from vacation I shalls update. I would update now but I forgot my book with the fanfics at home. The chapters are ALMOST done so it'll be up by Tuesday, Wednesday the very latest. Gonna go type up my other K2 fanfic now c:.


	2. Dear Kyle

**A/N:** Instead of writing my bio test I write a K2 drabble instead LOLOL. I hope you guys enjoy this. Also, I have my friend Joanne (Craigicorn) writing a response letter as Kyle.

* * *

Dear Kyle,

So how about this assignment huh? Having to write each other "heart-warming" letters. Pft...kinda gay if ya ask me. I wonder who yar sending yar letter to. Probably Stan. I jus' kinda thought I should send ya one since we barely talk to each other unless Stan or Cartman is there. Let's see..."heart-warming" huh? I'm honestly not good at this type of stuff heh...Well I guess this'll be "heart-warming" enough fo' ya.

Uh, I think yar really sweet with a sweet ass ;). Not only do I want to fuck it but I want to..."make love" to it. I guess that's my way of saying I have a thing fo' ya. A really BIG thing, and I ain't talkin' 'bout my cock ;).

...Kyle? If you don't hate me by now...Would you maybe want to go to Shakey's? With um, jus' me?

Bonin' fo' ya,

Kenny M.


	3. Dear Kenny

**A/N:** The response letter to "Dear Kyle" written by my lovely friend Joanne. She's an amazing writer in denial. AND SHE SO CAN KYLE. Anyways, enjoy (:.

* * *

Dear Kenny,

Uh, well, I was actually writing it to you...yeah. Pretty faggy. Anyways, I guess you could say...I have a thing for you too... I was pretty much expecting you to write to some chick or Fatass. I was pretty surprised to see you wrote to me instead.

Shit, I'm pretty bad at being "heart-warming" too. Not really my forte. And Kenny. Really. Get over yourself. You don't have a big cock, okay? Okay.

And I'm sure you're going to ask me if I want to see it, and my reply is _**no.**_

Anyways, yeah...I'd like to go to Shakey's with you :).

Love,

Kyle.


	4. Grass Rings

**A/N:** I know this isn't really a drabble. It's kind of too long to be one actually. But I decided to write out JOJOJ's (fuckthisimaunicorn) little K2 idea. It was too cute not to write. Enjoy!

* * *

"Kenny this is so gay..."

"No it's not Kyle."

The redhead scoffed. His cheeks a ruby red. He was in a makeshift wedding dress made out of toilet paper and pinned together with safety pins. They had to use a whole roll of toilet paper. It was just enough to cover Kyle's eight year old body. Of course he still had clothing underneath.

Kenny on the other hand was wearing the familiar blue suit he always did. He had got it not too long ago for church. It was one of the small luxuries his family could afford when his parents saved their money.

"Kenny you better not tell anyone about this. Now I know why I don't hang out with you as much..."

"But Kyle, guys can get married too. There's nothing wrong with it." Kenny gave Kyle a cheeky grin.

"Well, not when one is wearing a fucking dress!" Kyle fumed.

"Well someone had to be the bride." Kenny chuckled lightly, earning a hard smack from Kyle. His face a deep shade of red.

Kyle smoothed out his makeshift wedding dress, he faced Kenny his green eyes narrowing. "So, where are the 'rings' mr. groom."

Instead of answering Kyle, the blond boy just plopped down onto the grass. "We make them."

"...What?"

"You heard me. We make them. Kelly showed me when we used to date." Kenny pulled out a few good pieces of grass. He scooted closer to Kyle as the redhead slowly sat down, making sure not to rip his dress. "You see, first you tie these ends...then you just make sure they twist around each other. Like that. And ta da!"

Kyle watched slightly interested as Kenny slid the grass ring onto Kyle's ring finger. It fit perfectly. The ring didn't even tear or come apart. The redhead admired the ring on his finger.

"Like it?"

Kyle looked up at Kenny. Instead of saying anything he just took a few pieces of grass and tried to copy Kenny. He grabbed the blond's wrist and slipped his grass ring on Kenny's ring finger. Looking away, Kyle could feel his cheeks heat up and he mumbled a quiet "there".

You are now pronounced husband and wife. To be each other's best friend. To stand by each other's side. Through thick and thin. For better and worse. No one should come between you, for each other should be enough if not more.


End file.
